


Payback's An Underestimated Bitch.

by LittleMissBacon



Series: Tales of Vintage Girlfriends (The Cartinelli Collection) [26]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Fluff, Our dorks playing spoopy video games, Spooky's House of Jump Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics from prompts I receive on my Agent Carter/Cartinelli blog (PeggylovesAngie.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's An Underestimated Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Modern Au: Angie and Peggy playing video games.” (Anonymous)

"HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL?!" Angie screeched at the same time as the fox animatronic, just as he jumped out from the dark hallway in the middle of the game screen.

The younger woman hid her face in Peggy’s shoulder, which was shaking up and down with laughter. Peggy held Angie close, trying to conceal her laughter, but failing miserably as the game went back to the title screen.

"You are an asshole, English. I hate you," Angie grumbled, smacking Peggy’s arm.

"I’m sorry, Angie. I really am!" Peggy apologised through her giggling.

Angie narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend and pushed her away. She thrust the mouse into her gamer girlfriend’s hand.

"Like hell you’re sorry, Peg. Now play the damn game," She grumbled as she swapped seats with Peggy.

The older woman shook her head and continued to play through the game without so much as flinch at any jump scares.

"How the hell can you play this evil, god awful game? I am so getting you back for this."

"Five Nights At Freddy’s is nothing, darling. Cheap jump scares, more animatronics and loud noises does not equal a scary game. It’s bloody frustrating more than anything," Peggy muttered as she avoided being caught by the giant rabbit, before quickly going to wind up the music box, "But you got one thing right, this game is evil. How the hell are you supposed to keep that music box wound when seven different things are after you?"

It was Angie’s turn to shake her head, rolling her eyes at the string of words Peggy was saying. None of what she said made sense, what the hell did the music box have to do with anything? The only thing Angie cared about was not being frightened by the stupid animals. If they ever had kids, Angie wouldn’t let them near a Chuck-E-Cheese ever in their lives, no matter how much they begged.

It was then that Angie began to formulate a plan to get back at her girlfriend.

-

Angie took a while to research all the best, but more obscure horror games to surprise Peggy with. She couldn’t be obvious about her choices, because that would just be lame, and totally transparent. Peggy wouldn’t fall for it if she picked a well known game.

It took a while, but Angie  _finally_  found a game that would hopefully scare Peggy. Spooky’s House of Jump Scares seemed cute enough to make Peggy sceptical, and wasn’t exactly a well known game so surely she wouldn’t have played it before. From what Angie had seen on YouTube, the game had jump scares that were silly, but as you progressed it got scarier.

Angie grinned as she downloaded the game and set it up for her girlfriend.

-

"Alright, Angie. What have you got for me?" Peggy asked as she sat down at the desk where her gaming setup lived.

"This," Angie replied as she opened up the game, "I think you’ll like it."

The younger woman sat back and watched as her lover started the game. The goal was to get through all of the rooms without dying.

"Seriously, Angie? This doesn’t even look remotely terrifying," Peggy scoffed as she led the character through the rooms.

When the first jump scare happened, Angie was the one who jumped. After running through rooms, the little cardboard cut out of a spider surprised her, despite having seen the videos of gameplay.

"This is it? This is probably the least scary game I’ve ever played in my life, darling."

"Oh, whatever, English. Just shut up and play the damn game," Angie huffed.

Peggy snorted and continued playing. It was quite easy navigating her way through the rooms, with a few more cutesy jump scares, which always got Angie.

It wasn’t until Peggy had gotten up to room 60, where the floor was spattered with ink, that she showed any signs of discomfort. 

"Angie, this game is getting boring. It isn’t even scar-EE!" Peggy squeaked, jumping in her seat when her character suddenly died, and heard the groaning and hissing from the ghostly creature that was chasing after her before dying.

She hadn’t heard or seen it coming, and it annoyed her that she let her guard down while playing this silly game. Angie laughed so loudly that Peggy had to pause the game, lest she die again. Peggy couldn’t believe that this game had managed to get her. It was humiliating.

"I got you!" Angie said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh shush, you. Let me play the damn game," Peggy grumbled before resuming.

Angie was happy that she got such a good reaction from her girlfriend. Usually Peggy was unflappable when it came to horror games, but finally Angie managed to scare her with a cute little game. She was happy.

"Have fun, English. Don’t be scared, it’s just a little game. I’m gonna go make lunch," Angie teased as she left the room to go to the kitchen.

As she was making the both of them some sandwiches, Angie could hear the faint sounds of her lover yelping and then groaning, a tell-tale sign that the jump scares were indeed scaring her, and that Peggy was frustrated at being completely humiliated.


End file.
